Heroes
Click on the main action menu to see a list of your current Heroes. Here you can Increase Hero's Stats, equip Gear or use Hero Items Recruiting Heroes You can recruit Heroes in city Taverns. Every day you have ten chances to Offer a Toast for ten Silver to refresh the Hero list. Using the Recruit Notice item can give you more chances to Offer a Toast. If you can’t wait another day to find a great Hero, you can spend Gold to Buy a Round or Host a Feast to refresh more Heroes. There is no limit to the number of times you can Buy a Round or Host a Feast.Spending more Gold will increase the probability of meeting Epic and Legendary Heroes. These Heroes have higher Basic Stats and Growth Rate and more Specialties and Battle Formations. Epic Heroes are relatively rare, while Legendary Heroes are extremely rare and more powerful than the average Epic Hero. Find a Hero that best suits your play style from the list, and click “Recruit” to recruit them into your service. You can increase your Hero limit by upgrading the Hero Summit technology. Hero Training Every Hero has different Base Stats and Growth Rate. Those who have higher level Basic Stats will be stronger at low levels, but a high Growth Rate will make a Hero stronger at higher levels. Growth Rates are fixed and will not be affected by other factors. Heroes can gain experience by doing City Operations, using items and, of course, slaying enemies in battle. When enough experience is accumulated, the Hero’s level will increase and all stats will increase according to the Growth Rate. Heroes earn one free point for distribution per level. Click the + beside one of the Hero’s stats to assign the point. Power: Increases Unit Attack significantly, slightly increases Unit Defense and Troop Size. Also influences Station House Patrol's effectiveness. Leadership: Increases Unit Defense significantly, slightly increases Unit Attack and Troop Size. Also influences Repair City Wall's effectiveness. Intellect: Increases both Unit Attack and Defense, also increases Troop Size by a slight margin. Politics: Increases Troop Size significantly and also influences Post House's Road Maintenance and Expand Market effectiveness. Epic Heroes The strongest Heroes in the game are the Epic Heroes based on historical generals of the Three Kingdoms era. 70 Epic Heroes appear in the game, players can recruit them by Offering Toasts, Ordering Rounds and Hosting Feasts in the City Tavern. There are 3 sorts of Epic Heroes, Gold Hero's , Silver Hero's and Bronzejj Hero's . Heroes Gear Equipping Gear can improve a Hero’s basic stats and occasionally provide other bonuses too. Each Hero has Weapon, Armor, Mount, Accessory and Treasure gear slots Each Item has Basic Stats and/or Bonuses. Higher Quality Gear has higher stats, but is naturally harder to get. The color of the Item name will change corresponding to the Quality, more advanced items may have level requirements.Hundreds of Items are available to be discovered. The following is only a partial list to give you a taste of what’s waiting out there!